Emotions Detected
by DarkHeart89
Summary: This was no mere trick. This was him coming to terms with his feelings. "and I have also come to terms with the fact that I may very well have…" A rather monumental size explosion; echoing through their ears and making him cringe cut him off. She could hear, but not as well as him, so she was rather unaffected. A story series, probably. I shouldn't, but I am.
1. Chapter 1

Emotions Detected

Summary: This was no mere trick. This was him coming to terms with his feelings. "and I have also come to terms with the fact that I may very well have…" A rather monumental size explosion; echoing through their ears and making him cringe cut him off. She could hear, but not as well as him, so she was rather unaffected.

Rating: K

Pairing: Razaya

AN: A large arrangement of the episodes taking place after Blue Hope, with Razer and Aya together. This marks the beginning of something great, but can it stay great?

~Nat

[OoOoOoO]

Truly regretting what he had said to Aya earlier, Razer trailed to the Interceptor after his talk with Saint Walker. He had cleared a few things up in his mind.

Razer did have feelings for Aya…non-platonic feelings. He should not be treating her any less then a being. She had much more of a soul then he had ever had.

Noticing the dock was open, Razer padded up, peering inside. "Aya." He called, his arms at his sides when he then heard talking. Two talking. His ring lit up at the thought of Aya in any sort of trouble and he walked quicker, sneaking around walls, until peeking an eye through and seeing Aya.

The Nav-com was currently sitting across from the broken Manhunter they had acquired earlier. Her hands rested on her knees politely as she regarded the Manhunter as if she was speaking with an actual being, and not an artificial bucket of bolts.

'Kilowog's sayings are eating at my mind,' Razer thought with a roll of his eyes as he observed the interaction carefully.

"Inquiry," The Manhunter started, raising his head to stare at Aya. "Why did you turn me back on? I was already questioned earlier."

Aya straightened. "Kinship." As soon as Aya spoke that, Razer could not help but think ruefully that she only believed that from his words earlier.

She held no similarities with this Manhunter and she never would. Why did she insist on thinking she did?

Aya then continued with, "You and I are both artificial constructs." There was a brief pause. "We are alike."

Razer could understand her hesitance, but not her meaning.

"Then why are you not terminating the emotion admitting life forms on this planet?" The Manhunter replied, clearly confused.

"Because **I** do not kill." Razer couldn't help but smile at that one. Her will to be a Green Lantern was strong. He believed she would do anything to be one.

"You do not kill, your programming has been corrupted." Apparently, this machine stuck to its beliefs quite well.

Aya raised her head. "It is not programming that keeps me from killing. It is a decision I made after observing the Green Lanterns I work with."

"You accepted faulty data." It barked back.

"No, I learned from example. You too, are capable of evolving beyond your programming." She tilted her head. "I will teach you."

Razer thought it was quite cute that Aya was willing to teach a Manhunter, but knew it was of no use. A-I was intelligent enough to adapt, a buck - Manhunter, was not.

"No man escapes the Manhunters." It replied after a brief pause, loyal to its initial programming.

"Sigh." Razer chuckled once she expressed herself VERBally. He also noted that was terrible pun. "Let us go over this again. If you find that your programming is an error, you have the right to amend that programming."

"No error has been detected."

'That is a filthy lie,' Razer thought bitterly.

"I will obey my programming." The Manhunter added.

Aya's got a little wider. "Then you will never grow. You must learn to adapt and change, if you wish to be a sentient life form."

"Sentience is irrelevant." The Manhunter pushed itself upright. "I was put to terminate emotional life forms." It leant forward to crawl towards her, Aya rose defensively. "No man escapes the Manhunters."

Razer's eyes narrowed and he grasped the wall in a tight grip, clenching his teeth as it crawled closer and closer to Aya, making her back up into the wall.

"If you refuse to change, then you are not an artificial intelligence," She insisted. "But merely a machine."

The Manhunter looked up almost smugly. "You are also a machine, we are both artificial constructs." It continued to crawl closer. "We are the same. We are the same." It began to repetitiously say.

Aya's eyes got wide and she gripped the wall. "I am nothing like you."

Razer chose this moment to reveal himself and shot the Manhunter in the middle of its forehead with his power ring, his body a brilliant shade of red, his eyes lit up with rage. "That is enough out of you." He said, wrapping a constructed sharp tentacle around the Manhunter and squeezing until it imploded, exploding a few feet away from Aya.

The Nav-com looked at Razer with wide eyes, "Razer, this is not what it seems, I-"

He raised a hand and she stopped talking. "It is merely fine Aya, I am aware the words I had said have offended you and I apologize. I did not mean them. You are not a Manhunter and you are not a simple machine." He padded closer to her, staring at her deeply. "You have had more of a soul, then I have ever had."

A small smile appeared on Aya's face. "Thank you Razer, but I assure you, you have more of a soul then you let yourself believe." She rested her hand on his chest gently. "You are not evil." She repeated to him, similar to the day he fled the ship to kill Atrocitus.

He simply nodded and looked down at her. "I have come to terms with such," He rose a hand to rest on her cheek. He could sense her tense beneath his hand, knowing she may think this is a trick.

This was no mere trick. This was him coming to terms with his feelings. "and I have also come to terms with the fact that I may very well have…" A rather monumental size explosion; echoing through their ears and making him cringe cut him off. She could hear, but not as well as him, so she was rather unaffected.

Aya moved away and walked to the dock of the Interceptor, peeking out, seeing the bright flash and the appearance of a great deal of action. Her head turned to address him. "Green Lantern Hal and Sargent Kilowog appear to be in danger."

Razer flew to her side in an instant. "It seems so." His voice was laced with a bit of frustration, but it was evident that a trio of Manhunters was more important then a declaration of love. "We can talk later." He nodded confidently, before they flew off together to save their comrades.

[OoOoOoO]

The Red Lantern lit up with rage when the Manhunter shot at Aya, rocketing her several yards away, her limbs hanging together in awkward which-ways.

He thrusted a rope like construct at the Manhunter grasping it a firm hold, before launching it into a large boulder with a sickening crack.

Razer whipped it repeatedly until it was reduced to disorderly chunks set amidst a great deal of flames.

His chest heaved for breath, heart pounding rapidly in his chest, pulse thudding in his neck. He was also mildly confused by the Manhunter's attack on Aya.

Had it truly detected emotion? Was Aya truly capable of such a thing?

It would not come off as a large surprise, Aya was an easily adaptable robot, if any artificial intelligence could be capable of developing emotional nerves and embed them in they're wiring, it would be Aya.

Razer's ears picked up a hushed conversation a few feet away, but ignored the skepticism and the bewilderment of his comrades take on his actions, and instead returned to Aya, picking her up gently in his arms, elevating her head against his shoulder.

"Aya." He spoke in a gentle tone. "Aya, are you alright?" His hand hovered near her cheek and he ignored the stares from those surrounding them. Aya's safety was his number one priority right now, not the go-ahead from his comrades.

Her eyelids fluttered and her bright blue eyes blinked open, peering at Razer with an amiable, yet innocent look. "I am… fine." But he could eye the lightest of blushes dotting the apples of her cheeks. It was quite adorable.

He raised her to her feet, a hand still resting on the small of her back for extra stability, he didn't want her to relapse and KO again.

"Are everyone else's statuses positive?" She asked, looking around expectantly. Razer could not help but notice how Aya always thought of everyone else's well being before herself, and prioritized them as such.

She was a true Green Lantern.

He, however, could not believe he was **just** noticing all of his currently and cursed himself for his naivety in the past.

He would not make that mistake again.

[OoOoOoO]

"Razer, I assure you I am fine." Aya insisted as Razer connected a variety of wires in her helmet. It was not that he doubted her words, he just wanted evidence to provide him security when it came to her safety.

"My vital signs all show positive results." She provided. Razer had to turn away simply because her blue eyes were all too good at trying to persuade him to free her and return to her place in the front of the Interceptor.

While plugging in one rather thick wire into the side of her helmet, Razer responded, "Are, you always check up on everyone else and play Nurse Aya." Blue met blue and he continued seriously, "It's time someone returned the favor." Thankfully, the Nav-com quieted and Razer could continue his check of her systems.

"Your power levels have deleted to 73% Aya, you are the opposite of fine." His fingers drummed nimbly across the keyboard, eyes flickering across the screen. "Let's fix that."

With a few thumps of his fingers, her manual date log spread itself across the screen. Fumbling experimentally with a few of her elemental levels, Razer was able to maximize her power core to optimal levels, leaving her skin glowing fluorescently.

"Accessing main interface." Razer informed, noting her power levels were peeking quite nicely.

Aya looked pleased. "Central Core performing at substantial levels." Her head turned to gaze questionably. "What did you do?"

Razer quit out of her interface, tugging the various cords out of her cranium. "Simple. I evened you out."

'On an emotional stand point,' He added silently. 'Her brain activity has been too feverous. How intriguing.'

[OoOoOoO]

Being ambushed as soon as he walked out the door was not ideal for Razer. He came face to face with Hal Jordan, who had a stern expression on his face. The Red Lantern's head rose, eyes narrowing.

"Why are you blocking my way?" Razer crossed his arms, eyebrows rising.

"Let's take a walk." Hal suggested and wrapped an arm around Razer's shoulders, causing him to stiffen and glower at him. "I've noticed you've developed a liking for Aya,-"

"-Oh no." Razer said, backing away from him, crossing his arms. "I am not going to be chided by you Jordan. I am aware how this goes and I do not need it." He waved dismissively, turning his back. "I am looking for substance, not a hand to hold."

Hal rose an eyebrow. "So you're going to deny that you like Aya?"

"I do not owe you any explanation. Now, if you need me concerning a mission or anything of that sort, then you may access my in my quarters. Otherwise," He sent him a hard look. "leave me in peace."

Before Razer turned on his heels and strolled away to his room calmly. He was rather proud he controlled his anger there, and that he was indeed a good actor.

Aya peeked her head out, her eyes on Razer's back as reached for his door. "Razer." She called out hesitantly.

His body stopped and he turned his head, meeting her gaze. "Aya." His eye widened a bit. Had she been there the whole time? She could have very well been in earshot of his conversation with Jordan.

She clasped a hand over the other, looking sullen. "Am I a burden to you?"

'Yeah, she heard it.' He thought ruefully, paying attention to her words.

"I have overheard the conversation you and Green Lantern Hal Jordan, and-" He motioned for her to stop talking, and thankfully she had complied.

"Aya. It was simple reassurances to him. Now that I am back, I do not want him…riding my back." Razer explained. "You are not a burden, quite the opposite." He even managed to crack a small smile.

Her blue eyes analyzed him for a moment, checking for any signs of lying.

Hesitantly, both of his arms rose, resting his hands gently on her upper arms. "Aya, I wish to get to know you….if that is alright."

AN: This might be a series. Most likely? Yes. Depends on the feedback I get.

Hopefully, when I get back to school I'll have positive feedback.

~Nat


	2. AN 1

**AN: **

**Alright, I just feel like saying to fellow Razaya fans…if you haven't heard… I HAVE A RAZAYA BLOG ON TUMBLR.**

**Yes. Yes I do.**

**No joke.**

A whole blog dedicated to Razaya.

**The whole Razaya concept is thoroughly based on AFTER the Anti Monitor situation and Razer and Aya are a couple. They face many challenges and LOVE [well, not on Razer's behalf] to be asked questions.**

**Hal was the one that suggested to them to have this blog.**

**So, I know my idea is probably stupid…but if you have a Tumblr, I would really appreciate being asked some questions! I'm really into my Razaya feels momentarily, so this would be the rest time to ask.**

**Alright? Alright.**

**~Nat**

**PS: The next chapter to this story will be coming real soon.**

** Blog.**


End file.
